


Blood

by hanny_hasy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail has menstruation cramps and asks Hannibal for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to the "30 Day OTP Porn Challenge". This is Day 3: Body fluids.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

It’s the same every damn month. On the second day of my period the cramps are always unbearable. It feels like my uterus wants to torture me because I didn’t get a baby. At the moment I’m staying at Dr. Lecter’s house. He convinced the doctors at the psychiatry that once in a while a change of scene would enhance the healing process.  
Because the cramps don’t want to stop I decide to look for him. Maybe he has some painkillers which alleviate the ache. I find him in his kitchen, preparing a tea. There is something about this man that makes me want to tell him everything. I never spoke with my father or friends about my menstruation pain, but with Hannibal I can speak about everything. Sometimes I think he is the only person on this whole world, who understands me.  
“You know, Abigail” Hannibal says after I told him about my little problem “It’s not advisable to use painkillers too often. In most cases the use of them is totally unnecessary. I know a natural method to ease the pain.”  
He leads me into the living room and tells me to lie down on the big and smooth sofa. Once I lay down he seats himself next to me. The next thing I feel is Hannibal’s warm hand on my stomach.  
“Heat can loose cramps.” He explained, while rubbing in circles over my lower tummy.  
It is nice to feel the body heat of another person. Since my father died and I got stuck in the psychiatry, nobody dares to touch me. I want to feel his touch on my bare skin. That’s why I pull up my shirt a bit to expose my abdomen. Where he touches my skin I feel a shiver of pleasure and I can’t help, but to let out a small moan.  
“Abigail, do you feel better? Are the cramps gone?”  
The pain is gone, but I don’t want him to stop touching me.  
“No, their sill there.” I lied.  
I can feel that he knows that I didn’t tell the truth. He knows that I want him to touch me.  
“It is reported, that sexual arousal can loose the cramps. It’s because of the enhanced circulation.”  
I noticed his questioning gaze and I take his hand and lead it to the lower part of my body. Encouraged, he lets his hand slip inside my pants. I’m a bit embarrassed, because I only wear pads and his fingers must be covered with my blood as soon as he touches my pussy. He doesn’t seem to mind. I feel his fingers caress my labia and then he finds the way to my clit. He slowly rubs my sensitive spot and I feel that my nipples and my clit become erected. Unfortunately, he pulls his hands out of my slip after only a few moments.  
“Don’t stop…”  
Hannibal’s fingers are stained red. My blood is running down his hand and wrist. He looks at the red fluid and then sniffs on it. I’m afraid that he is disgusted by me, but this fear is unfounded. He licks the blood from his hands and smiles at me.  
“A women’s monthly blood is a delicacy. Do you mind if I taste it from its source?”  
I only nod and spread my legs a little bit more. After Hannibal undressed me, he kneels in front of the sofa and lays my legs over his shoulders. He licks up and down my slit like he wants to sample every drop of blood I am shedding. Then he turns his attention to my clit. He licks around my bundle of nerves and I think I’m going insane. It never felt this good when I was doing it myself. I unconsciously rock my hip to increase the friction. My hands are rubbing my hard nipples through the fabric of my shirt and my moans become louder and louder. I feel that I’m close to my climax. After some more licks I feel and explosion and I see stars.  
Exhausted and panting I look at Hannibal kneeling in front of me. I can see blood running down his corner of his’ mouth, which he licks away with his tongue.  
“Do you feel better, now?”  
“Yes. The cramps are gone. Thank you.”

\- end -


End file.
